


teal

by primrosee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Some Sad shit, ty for talking shit on homestuck w me, written for a cool cat on dA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosee/pseuds/primrosee
Summary: You can wash your hands as many times as you want, but memories can't be washed away with dish soap.





	teal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaTheHedgie12 (dA)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LunaTheHedgie12+%28dA%29).



> hi this is for lunathehedgie12 on deviantart  
> 'cause we've been talking smack about how homestuck has kinda went to shit?  
> and they love karezi but said they can't write it (they prob can tho) so i wrote some for them since they rlly liked my writing
> 
> i listened to "i wouldn't mind" by he is we while i wrote this cause it's like??? a sad but kinda happy song. idk it just worked  
> i hope this isn't bad bc i had to restart at the beginning like 10 times
> 
> so hopefully yall enjoy this shit <33333  
> (johndave coming soon??? mayb)

The color teal makes you sick.

It splatters its way across your sweater—makes a resting place on your hands, face, hair. Stains your gray symbol with its ugly green-blue hue. Terezi lays dormant at your feet with her eyes shut tightly. Her glasses are across the room, laying in a broken heap of teal and red and cracked pieces of glass that you desperately tried to reassemble because when she wakes up she’ll have a fit abouter her broken glasses. Red. Her favorite color. The color that drips from your veins, from the slashes on your skin, mixes with her color to make a disgusting brown that makes you want to leave your lunch on the floor.

You lean by her and touch her cold hand. She smiles up at you carefully but doesn’t open her eyes, touches your hand back and squeezes it weakly. She laughs, but it isn’t her lively cackle but a small breath of a laugh, like her last gasp of air. “I can smell your blood,” she says softly, calloused fingertips brushing the back of your hand. You cry red tears that drip to the floor like a faucet and mix with her blood, swirling puddles of red and teal. “Don’t cry.”

You do cry, though. You cry for her and for Kanaya and for Gamzee and for all of your dead friends who didn’t really deserve it. Not even Vriska, no matter how awful she may have been in life. You’re all just kids. “I’m not,” you say, voice hoarse from yelling and screaming and crying and beating yourself up verbally for being so shitty at leading your friends. “You are.”

She smiles softly and you can barely even see her teeth, just barely poking over her bottom lip, sharp and polished as ever and not splattered with her blood but dyed softly teal from her biting her lip, looking as though Kanaya just had an afternoon snack from her. “I know you are, but what am I?” She responds, laughing and coughing until blood spills down her chin and onto her stupid red and teal outfit copied from her ancestor. “Dave taught me that.”

“Cool.”

“Don’t be jealous, I’m dying.”

You tell her that you aren’t being jealous but she responds that you totally are, and you notice that her breaths are getting labored and she’s having a hard time conjuring up any sentences anymore so you tell her to stop talking, but when did she ever listen to you? She broke the no dating humans rule. She turned her back on you for a stupid human with shitty sunglasses and font the color of your blood, showing off in a way you were never able to. Maybe that’s why she turned her back on you, because you weren’t confident enough—too weak to make it on your own without someone else’s validation, someone else’s encouragement.

You can’t be angry because you were ready to turn your back on her for the ever-stupid John Egbert, and you broke the same rule you put in place for his shining blue eyes and wide smile and walls of blue text with shitty movie references woven in. Maybe you still love him. Maybe Terezi still loves Dave, you don’t know and you don’t care, because in these dwindling moments as she takes her final breaths there is no one but you and her.

“Bye, Karkat,” are her final words to you before her breathing stops and her chest stills completely. You lean close and listen in uncomfortable silence for her breaths, but there aren’t any left and you admit defeat. You curl next to her lifeless body, entwining your fingers with hers and stuffing your face into her chest, sobbing like the little baby you are. You never do anything right. You couldn’t save her and it hurts but it hurts worse knowing that you’ve failed all of your friends because you’re such a wriggler.

“Bye, ‘rezi,” you respond even though she can’t hear you anymore, fingers curling over her own, her sharp nails digging into your already marred skin. You lay, curled against her in the silent room splattered with your friends blood, a disgusting rainbow and disgusting reminder that you, Karkat Vantas, are a failure. “I’m sorry.” You say, not knowing if you’re apologizing to Terezi or Kanaya or Gamzee or Nepeta or the humans—all of the people you let down.

You close your eyes and pray for death to take you swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't even like karezi that much but i see the appeal for sure  
> in case you couldn't tell i gave some quick drops and hints @ daverezi and johnkat  
> and maybe a lil bit of karkat <> kanaya and karkat <> gamzee


End file.
